


Our General

by Naughty Padawan (ThreeBea)



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones have a thing for Kenobi, Cody's first time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBea/pseuds/Naughty%20Padawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Cody fucking Obi-Wan up against a wall after Obi-Wan almost gets himself killed.</p><p>Summary: Cody watches over his General and a few things come to light between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our General

There was a reason that the Jedi were their Generals. They were powerful. They understood strategy. Best of all, they cared for their men’s lives. Something that could not be said for the non-Jedi General of the Grand Army of the Republic. Yes, there were casualties. Men were ordered to go to their deaths… but they weren’t numbers to the Jedi. They did their utmost to keep Clone casualties down…

Which sometimes meant putting themselves into dangerous positions. 

They were alone in the med wing. All men on deck for able-bodied personal. Cody had a head wound. General Kenobi had been unconscious for the last three days and hand only just regained consciousness. 

“I’m perfectly fine, Cody.” 

“I am glad to hear it, Sir.” Cody replied trying to keep the irritation out of his tone. “But if you get out of that bed, I might just shoot you so that you’ll get some rest.” 

 

Obi-Wan’s mouth quirked. Cody had learned long ago that his General appreciated Cody’s (developing) sense of humour. Except Cody was pretty close to the truth. The real reason he was in the med ward wasn’t so much the head injury, but to make sure General Kenobi didn’t try to join the battle. 

“Just a few bruises,” His General said like Cody’s worries were nonsense. 

“A building fell on you.” And now Cody stood up, unable to hold back his emotions anymore. “That you ran into.” 

His General seemed to sense his strong emotions, but only shrugged. “Yes.”

“You could have died.”

“You were in that building, and seven other men.” 

Anger. 

His General looked up at him quickly, he seemed confused. Cody was used to Obi-Wan reading him. He was like another of his Brothers. They could all read each other well, so it wasn’t so strange. It was only strange that Obi-Wan had a different face from Cody, but still had that realization in his eyes. 

Cody strode towards him in a few quick steps. His General, damn him, stood up as well to face him. His posture open. 

“I understand that you are a soldier at heart, Sir.” 

His General, as he knew he would, quickly shook his head, “Despite the title, I–”

“Then you need to stop. If you aren’t a soldier, like us, you need to stop sacrificing yourself so easily for us.”

“Easily–Cody, I am a Jedi. I–”

“You’re not listening!” Cody yelled. Perhaps because he was so weak, or perhaps because he didn’t see the need, his General allowed himself to be pinned against the wall. Cody held tightly to his wrists. 

“You are our General. And you are our Jedi. You are ours to protect. We will die before losing you. You’re too important.” 

His General shook his head. Cody could feel that power.Perhaps not the Force, perhaps it was just the force behind the man. His General. His Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

“I would sacrifice myself for any sentient. Any life,” His General had his own flash of emotion. “You are my…” he hesitated on the word, “My soldiers, my command. That I am forced to put you in situations that you won’t come back from, It’s against my nature. If I can save you, I will.”

“And if we ever lost you we would get some RA regular General who wouldn’t give a damn. You save our lives by living, General.” 

The General frowned softly, perhaps he had not considered his own importance to his men’s survival, or perhaps he over estimated the other Generals of the army. Cody had heard whispers and horror stories. Tarkin did strategy brilliantly, but had high loss of men. It was practically a death sentence to be put in his units… even when they made it sound like such an honour. The only honour was the Jedi. The only respect was with the Jedi. He and his brothers weren’t naive. They knew how they were viewed… perhaps most of them were even okay with that. Cody wasn’t anymore. He had been Obi-Wan Kenobi’s too long. You can’t live with the General without having your eyes open about your own worth. 

But all this… it was only a small part of why he was hanging on to his Generals’ wrists so hard right now. 

“Cody…”

“You’re our Jedi.” Cody repeated. He couldn’t claim Obi-Wan Kenobi for only himself. He belonged to the 212th. He pushed a little closer physical. His General didn’t try to push him away. 

The General had a pitying look. “Oh, Cody. I am not the being you should fall in love with.” 

Because of course, his General could read his face as Cody could read the face of any of his brothers. 

“We all love you,” Cody admitted. He smiled trying to make a joke, “I outrank the rest of them though.” 

He had closed his eyes so he wasn’t sure if it was him leaning forward, or his General, but somehow their lips had met. 

It was Cody’s first kiss. Wet, scratchy and wonderful. 

“I can give you…” His General–His Obi-Wan hesitated knowing that this was a bad idea. “I can’t give you my heart, Cody.” 

No, that belonged to Anakin Skywalker, and ultimately to the Jedi and his mysterious Force. 

But then Cody knew now his own worth, and knew that Obi-Wan wasn’t right. Obi-Wan loved him, loved his men. A part of that giant heart belonged to them as well. 

Cody went in hard for his second kiss. His Obi-Wan obliged. There were no more protests for the sake of feelings or duty. Cody was glad. Duty was everything, but right now, so was his General. 

It was almost like fighting. Grappling with another being for dominance, except the dominance in this case had been decided. Cody continued to hold his General against the wall while his Obi-Wan had wrapped his arms around Cody. His beard scratched the only bit of skin that Cody had showing. Blasted armor. 

“Here, I’ll help.” Obi-Wan whispered. Cody almost expected the latches of his gear to come unlocked and for his armor to float away, like in those romantic Jedi Holos that he had seen the men secretly passing around. That he had definitely not looked at himself. Obi-Wan’s method was more traditional. He reached and unlocked the clasps with clever fingers. Lifted off each peace of body armor. Somehow he made the process sexy. Fluid. Not clunky which is how Cody usually thought about pulling off his armor. 

He realized there might be a problem. He had never…

But his General, despite the rumours of virginal Jedi, knew what he was doing. Guided Cody’s now bare hands back to the Jedi’s body. Firm and scarred, but soft. 

It was almost an overload, being skin to skin with another being like this, much less his own General. He started to tug at his General’s robes. He wasn’t so easily graceful with his fingers like Obi-Wan was with his armor, but the long robe slipped off. With help the layers and layers of cloth were peeled. 

He had seen his general naked before, waiting for him while he soaked in bacta, but this wasn’t so medical and clinical. He was allowed to touch anywhere he wanted. He slowly ran his hand down the curve of the Jedi’s hip. 

“We won’t have much time,” Obi-Wan whispered.

And that made sense. Anyone could come in, and… 

He’d have to focus on the now. That’s what his General liked to say when they got too far ahead of themselves. Focus on the present moment. 

And what a perfect moment. 

They shifted together. Obi-Wan held out his hand, murmured something about ‘Don’t tell Anakin.’ which Cody thought was funny. He chuckled into his general’s neck, because it wasn’t secrecy about their relations. It was the flick of his wrist and a lubrication floating into his General’s hand with the Force. 

Cody took the small bottle, squirting some into his hands. 

“You won’t need to be gentle,” Obi-Wan reassured him. He was the Jedi, and Cody trusted he knew better than himself. He pushed his finger slowly in. Obi-Wan was relaxed and it was easy. His General smiled, bending his legs to push the finger more deeply. 

Alright, alright. Cody licked his lips. He added more lube, added a second finger. Obi-Wan had taken the bottle from him and squirted some into his own hands. He reached down.

“Oh!” Cody flushed, embarrassed at such a reaction, but no other being had ever touched his cock, and Obi-Wan’s fingers were firm and knew where to press. Obi-Wan slid his hand around his cock, lubing it up. 

“Now,” Obi-Wan whispered in his ear. 

It was awkward at first. He had to line himself up, and Obi-Wan’s back was still to the wall. His General, always the clever strategist made it easier by pulling himself up and wrapping his legs around Cody’s leg’s. 

“Hard,” Was his General’s soft command, and Cody was nothing if not obedient to direct orders. 

He jerked up, not holding back his desire. It took all his will not to come within the first few thrusts. It was overwhelming. His General’s eyes burning into him. Half closed in satisfaction and lust. His Jedi mask lowered, showing the being underneath. 

“A little longer, Cody,” that soft voice reminded him. His General reached down and started stroking himself, matching the rhythm of Cody’s pace. 

Cody shifted his grip. Held his General more firmly by his hip and shoulder. Pushing him hard against the wall to hold him up and let him fall back again and again on his cock. 

“Now,” an order, or prophecy, but either way Cody came into his General hard, finally having release. His senses exploded. He felt completely out of control for the first time in his life. He nearly dropped his General, who had come as well making a wonderful mess in between them. His General, graceful as always let himself slide down. Still pinned against the wall by Cody’s body. Another prickly kiss. He thought maybe he should say something, but his General always understood. Obi-Wan reached up and cupped his face fondly. A real smile. One that didn’t laugh in the face of a hundred clankers, that didn’t hold any irony. Just a gentle peaceful one. 

An explosion shook the room. 

The smile was gone, replaced by determination. He fell in line. Obi-Wan wiped them both with a towel and within a few moments, his heavy armor was back on, and Obi-Wan’s Jedi robes were back in perfect place. Only his hair was slightly rumpled. 

“Bridge,” Obi-Wan ordered. Cody wanted to protest. He was supposed to keep Obi-Wan here, and safe. His men counted on him to keep their General safe. 

“If I’m strong enough for sex, I’m strong enough to see what the blazes is going on,” Obi-Wan said lifting his eyebrow. 

He didn’t have an argument. And besides, it might be time for their General to save them again. 

With Cody at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to Tumblr


End file.
